Il Mio Cuore
by Yaoimelody
Summary: "My heart is yours… I want a world of good…" Tybalt/Romeo c:


Romeo had agreed to go with Mercutio and the others to the Capulet Ball. It was a bit forced, but what was he to do? Deny his best friend over something so simple? He noticed Mercutio grab at Benvolio's hand as they reached the party, and the tanned boy jumped a bit in surprise. It could be dangerous to be this bold, but it was the blond who was known as the jokester…

The Montague sighed lightly as he trailed after his friends, but a sudden hand upon his own kept him back fiercely. The feel of it made it seem so confused; going between harsh and soft, clearly this figure didn't know how to hold a hand. The arm tugged him along, his mask falling off from the force of the lurch, and the brunet found nothing better to do than to allow this curiously. They walked outside, but Romeo refused to let his eyes peek at the individual nearly dragging him along. Why was he not fighting back?

They made it out around the bigger house, and the opposite quickly made use of his state by slamming him to the wall. Trying not to wince, but failing, he earned a darker chuckle in return. Pouting lightly, the smaller allowed his face to look upon the figure at last. Feeling himself paling, he watched as the opposite brunet arched a brow and rested his hands on either side of the head. Deciding on watching the slightly larger nose, Romeo refused to believe that anyone like…

"Surprised Montague?" Tybalt mused in a harsh whisper, and started to lean in his face, but noticed he wasn't getting a kiss that easily. "Now, now." Tilting his lightly tanned face slightly, he brought up a hand to run a few strong fingers under the quivering jaw.

Biting his lower lip nervously, and still very confused. Or perhaps… it was not a secret that Tybalt took up staring at him at times, but in an amused fashion rather than with the usual hating gusto. What had changed that? Gulping quietly, he allowed his eyes to look at the other male's honey shade. The contrasted nicely, but then again everything was nice about this man…

That was not true, even to Romeo, who recently found he enjoyed this different attention from the slightly older. There was some disconnection from certain feelings that helped, rather than mentally destroyed. Tybalt allowed the other hand to turn into a fitful fist, but more for nervous habit rather than harmful intentions. As Romeo nearly spoke up, he felt a raindrop nearly in his eye, and glanced up as more started their tirade as well. This time as he began again, no vocals could even escape from the sudden lips upon his own, and Romeo found his arms quickly loop around the other man's neck on strange impulse.

It continued as the swirling cascade of seemingly slow motion rain started down a bit harder, but it had no say in this, because Romeo wanted only one thing to ever happen again… Being with Tybalt and it came with. How could anyone call this disgusting or wrong? It was probably out of jealousy if anyone said anything bad to the... couple? Would they even be open about this, first of all?

They broke apart, but Tybalt eagerly started to pick up the younger bridal style, causing the lighter brunet to knock of the pompous hat that the other adorned this night. Only gaining a chuckle in return, they started back for the castle, but Mercutio and the others started leaving and laughing. Romeo was placed gently back onto the grass, but he quickly turned around to find the other boy already leaving in the opposite direction. The socially awkward male had clearly found nothing would go the way it was supposed to if they kept this up.

"Tybalt!" The other brunet called out suddenly as his friends nearly surrounded him and spouting drunken tales. The only answer he earned was a saddened glazed stare back, and the "rat catcher"- Mercutio spoke up- kept going.

Ignoring the tipsy blond, Romeo sighed and went on his way back home, not trying to think about anything. After that night, he betted that Tybalt was indeed drunk and nothing was ever to happen again…

~~

Romeo watched Benvolio nursing his fallen blond boyfriend as the man moaned softly from the smothered pain. Feeling red-hot anger fill his veins, the brunet rushed down the way and called after his crush hastily. Nothing mattered but getting back at the higher standing male at the moment, not even the feelings could stop this madness. Finding him, the younger drew his sword and felt a flash of steel nearly getting him already. Tybalt had changed suit to finally get at him.

From adrenaline pumping throughout the veins quickly, Tybalt and Romeo had their little fight. Eventually as they started slowly towards the town square, things started changing. Romeo noticed Mercutio was getting help to stand by his blubbering partner, and felt some pain escalate away. Was that all a show by his friend? Shaking his head lightly, the Montague finally risked staring into those expression-filled eyes again, finding them darker with something behind the meaning clearly. Amusement?

They grew darker with something more deeply felt, and the other boy dropped his sword, and moved forward with no protection. Romeo felt at an impasse, being ignored by the other for what felt like forever (a night) and never being anything less than dramatic, the feminine male dropped his weapon as well. Sighing a bit, he allowed the bear of a man to wrap his arms around him and rested it on the shoulder. The fighting was probably for nothing realistically, but to Romeo it symbolized at how far his love would go.

"Il mio cuore è solo tuo… Ti voglio un mondo di bene…" Tybalt murmured the Italian language into the other's ear sweetly.

Romeo felt himself grow hot by the confession, but put his cool lips against the other brunet's as he leaned back and up eagerly. Whistling sounded in the distance, and they broke apart to find Mercutio starting a riot and grinning stupidly. The harsh looks paused this, but it didn't stop the kisses. Each told the truth.

"My heart is yours… I want a world of good…" Would echo around the two for the rest of their lives, but the words made the feelings from Tybalt would cause Romeo to return his so much more by each passing day...


End file.
